


Not natural

by WAYWARDDAUGHTERFTW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Human Dean, Hunter Dean, M/M, Nerd Dean, Plot Twists, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Punk Castiel, Virgin Dean, Werewolf Castiel, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAYWARDDAUGHTERFTW/pseuds/WAYWARDDAUGHTERFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today felt like any other Saturday to dean but little did he know today would change his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Wars and werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter-twenty one pilots -holding onto you

Dean wakes up on what he thought was going to be a normal Saturday morning,he woke due to the rain pelting against his window 'an other shitty day ' he sighed But he really didn't mind since he was going to stay inside to have a Star Wars marathon. He pulled the worn out Darth Vader shirt from his wardrobe which read " I may or may not be your father" he chuckled at the fact his younger brother got him a shirt about being a father since dean was only 16 and not like every other teen in many different ways.

Dean pulled the shirt on over his head and padded down the stairs to his kitchen where he proceeded to make him self breakfast since Sammy and John have already left for a hunt for what seemed to be an alpha werewolf which was not that uncommon around Kansas but still a problem. Sometimes dean wishes his family where normal but ever since his mom died they have been hunting things like demons ,werewolves' and even angels they only found out about angels when Sam told dean and John he was hearing them which kind of freaked the family out but at least they knew if they where in danger.

 

Just as dean was half way through his marathon he heard the impala speed up the street and come to a screeching halt outside, dean groaned since it was 2 am and he was getting tired , the doors of the car slammed and the trunk was opened and with what sounded like a body hitting the pavement he opened the front door to see Sam and John outside with a body of a young teen who looked about deans age but since he couldn't see his face under the bag so dean wasn't sure of his age. Between them the teen groaned under the bag which was over his head, The teens leg was dragging behind him , Sam was sweating with the weight of the teen on his shoulder , "who's that?" Asked dean trying to sound as calm as possible

," it's the alpha we where hunting dean" said John in a firm voice , " yeh , we got him good" chimed Sam with a dimpled grin , his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat at this point . " open up the cellar boy! " shouted john to dean " yeh, sure dad" said dean in a tired voice , he went to the rug near the kitchen table and pulled it back to revile the cellar door ,at this point the alpha was starting to come to " the fuck man ?!?" Shouted the teen as john dropped him into the cellar " shut up mutt ! " hissed John , the teen just snarled .

 

"Dad chill " said Sam "Sorry Sammy , I just don't appreciate weird fucking monsters in my house" said John in a quite voice "Woah bro fucking rude" said the alpha from under the bag , Dean laughed out loud at the teens comment but stopped when John looked at him since his dad was not in a good mood. "Dean take the bag off the mutts head , please don't make me angry" spit John just as he and Sam went to put away the weapons they brought with them on the hunt. "S-sorry dad" said dean. Dean took off the bag to revile a black haired , blue eyed punk boy who was also in his school , dean had seen him once or twice in the halls. " DEAN?! " said the alpha " DEAN WINCHESTER !", Dean was surprised that the teen knew him since dean was a anti-social Nerd that no one talked to and also this particular teens name was Castiel Novak a wayward punk with a well known family who owned the morning star newsagents. Dean found Castiel attractive but never confronted the teen , now he can but he won't since Castiel is a freaking werewolf .

 

"Yes?, can you shut up cas like seriously"said dean

" uh yeh , sorry just didn't expect my crush to be a hunter, wait you know my name ? " said cas

'Wait CRUSH?' Thought dean as he tried to not look surprised. "Um well I'm not really a hunter I never liked the whole concept, I know you from school ... I kind of had a crush on you" dean could feel the blush creeping up his neck. "You okay Winchester ?"

Cas said with a smirk that cause his spiderbites to sparkle under the light. Dean wondered what other piercings cas had. " um , yea I'm fine cas just wasn't expect- Dean was cut off by his father who walked in at that exact moment with a silver knife "Get outa there boy we have some questions for our weird gothic teen alpha" John said with raised eyebrow. Dean scrambled out of the cellar not wanting to see or hear cas in pain but there was not much he could do since his father was in a bad mood so he scrambled to his room and flung himself onto to his bed trying to block out the screams of cas.

 

"You gon' tell us what you are boy? Or we gonna have to force it outa yah" John said with a evil grin " what ? You gonna stand there looking pretty hunter? And by the way I'm a punk not a goth" Spit cas " you fucking mutt" hissed John " dad he's trying to get at you" said Sam in a quite voice "Yeh Dad you should listen to your son" said cas with his signature smirk " I'll rip that metal outa your face boy , now tell me what you are!" Shouted John as he dragged the blade across cas' forearm Cas yelped in pain but still held his smirk " you're a cocky sonofabitch ain't yeh" said John " I prefer awesome" said cas Sam chuckled at this before shutting up when John looked at him " Sam go Check on dean " Said John just before he dragged the blade over cas' forearm again causing him to bite out a scream.

 

"Okay sure dad" said Sam.

Sam made his way up the stairs to deans room, quietly knocked on deans door "Dean.. You okay?" Said Sam quietly

"Yeh sure Sammy , why ? What's up?" Said dean from his bed " oh noting, dad told me to come check on you"

"Oh okay samm- Dean was cut off by a blood curdling scream from his father . "SAM! , DEAN! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME" Sam and dean leaped from the bed and sprinted to the cellar door where they saw there father on the ground clutching his leg and swearing "THAT MUTT FUCKED UP MY LEG" John said loudly Dean and Sam both looked at each other and then to the space where castiel was sitting but he was no longer there.

 

"Where did he go?" Asked Sam "Couldn't of got far he was shot in the leg" said John "I'll go find him" dean said And with that dean was out the door not waiting for a reply , it wasn't long after he left when he spotted crouched beside a dumpster in a back alley in pain "Cas?" Dean whispered "Stay away Winchester, come any closer ill snap your neck"snarled cas "Look cas, I'm sorry If I had known you where the alpha I would of stopped my dad and sammy" said dean Cas looked up at dean from his sitting position against the dumpster and smiled weakly.

"Dean I'm in so much pain I - I think my legs busted " said cas weakly

"That's the thing about pain , it demands to be felt" said dean with a smirk " hey , I'm bleeding out here don't recite John green quotes to me" said cas with a cocky grin.

They sat there for a while in complete silence until Cas groaned "Cas?, you alive ?" Said dean with a slight worry "No" said cas Dean could feel cas rolling his eyes to heaven at that question " um , do you need a doctor cause we aren't fa- "NO!" Said cas cutting dean off " um , sorry no just take me home my address is on my cell , it's in my back pocket" "Oh okay " said dean "Don't touch my butt" Said cas with a grin " I'll try not to" said dean with a smirk.


	2. Sweet spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean did not expect Castiel to have a brother who worked in a tattoo place
> 
> Song for this chapter : ADTR - have faith in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short I'll try have a longer on up by Sunday or Monday :3

Dean leaned over Cas to reach into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone , this was hard to accomplish since Cas liked to wear very skinny black jeans but don't get me wrong they did suit his lean frame by hugging the curves of his body in all the right ways.

 

"Cas could you move a bit so I can reach your cell?" Asked dean

"oh ... Yea , sorry " said Cas with a pained smile.

 

Dean didn't notice how close him and Cas where sitting until Cas' face was just inches from his own. Dean could feel the heat on his neck reaching his face, he bit down hard on his lip , Cas seen this and a cheeky smirk spread across his face causing his lip piercings to sparkle .

 

Dean turned away and coughed quite loudly before finally retrieving Cas' cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans , doing so made Cas yelp.

" Warn me next time you wanna cop a feel Winchester" said Cas with a cocky smirk dean sighed before unlocking the phone and looking for Cas' home address , when dean finally found Cas' address he can't say he was surprised about Cas' home being at a tattoo place but it seemed weird since Cas came from a wealthy family.

 

"you live at the sweet spot?" Dean asked "Sure do Winchester" Cas said with a smirk "oh okay , we should get going " said dean " that's the second best thing I have heard all night" smiled cas Dean was about to ask what the first best thing was until his phone rang.

 

He pulled out his phone to see his fathers caller ID , dean quickly answered

"um , hi dad" dean said quietly

" you find the mutt boy ? " snarled john

dean swallowed hard , " N-No sir " dean stuttered

" DONT COME BACK TILL YOU DO BOY " John roared Down the phone and then hung up

" what the fuck was that ? " asked Cas with anger in his voice

" oh um , nothing... Just .. My dad " said dean in a whisper

" that did not sound like nothing " Cas spit

" just drop it cas , we need to get you home " said dean dean pulled Cas to his feet and held his waist , they made there way to the street where dean hauled a cab

" where you boys headin' " asked the cab driver

" sweet spot tattoos " said cas with a wince as he slid into the back seat.

dean was worried about Cas at This moment as he cared about him . ' he's a freakin werewolf they can heal faster then humans , Cas will be fine ' dean thought to himself.

"Hey" said the cab driver " can I ask why you boys are out In the early hours of Sunday morning?"

 " we went to a wild party" Said Cas before dean could reply

" oh , well while your young I guess " said the cab driver.

It felt like they have been driving forever and the silence made it worse ,dean was relieved when the finally pulled up to the curb right outside the tattoo shop the sign in the window said the shop was closed but dean seen the upstairs light flick on as soon as the car stopped .

 

'What if this shop owner is a werewolf too' thought dean

" okay that will be $25 , please " said the cab driver

" oh , yeh sure " said dean snapping out of his trance and going for his jacket pocket where he kept his wallet

"Dean , I got this just get out and knock twice on the side door ?" Said Cas.

Dean slid out of the cab seat and made his way to the side door and knocked twice as Cas had told him to .

He heard a loud thud " Shit!" Said a voice from true the door

" and that would be Gabe .. My brother " said Cas who seemed to just appear behind dean

" Brother? " asked dean " I thought your brother worked for Morningstar ?"

"That's lucifer , he's the boss" said Cas with a sigh

" lucifer ? Weird name" dean said "Yeah my family.. Is .. Religious ... I guess" said Cas Dean could sense Cas wasn't telling him something but he didn't ask because he then heard the soft thudding of Gabes feet as he came down stairs to let the boys in , the door swung open to revile a short sandy haired man sucking on a lolly pop " Cassie ! " said Gabe stepping forward to hug him and stopping when he seen dean,

" New boy toy Cassie ?" Said Gabe with a smirk ,

' oh he's defiantly Cas' brother ' dean thought

" shut up Gabe, I was shot in the leg so mind fucking helping me?" Spit Cas

"Sure bro" Gabe slung his arm around Cas' side to help him up the stairs

"Hey , shut the door hot stuff " said Gabe with giggle "My names dean.."

" well "dean" shut the door" said Gabe


	3. Kisses & jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter : jack white - I'm shakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go sorry these are so short I'm new at this

Dean turned and shut the door quietly before following Gabe and Cas upstairs. Gabe helps Cas to the couch before kneeling down to inspect the wound "Ow that's gotta hurt" said Gabe as he cut open the leg of Cas' jeans

"Yea , it does now hurry the fuck up" spit Cas

" Um , what do I do ? " asked Gabe with a puzzled look

"Here, let me " said dean

"Um , hello ? In pain here" said Cas sarcastically

" Gabe can you get me some things ?" Asked dean

"Yea sure dean-o what do you need " said Gabe

" Tweezers , sewing needle and thread and a bottle of jack" said dean while inspecting the gun shot wound

" I need to fly to the store real quick" Gabe said

" it's 3am Gabe " hissed Cas

" there is bound to be a gas station somewhere " said Gabe with a smirk .

Gabe was just heading out the door when he called back to dean " don't get freaky with my little bro dean-o , not yet anyway " " fuck off " spit Cas Gabe finally leaves with a slam of the front door ,

dean lets go of a breath he didn't notice he was holding " sorry about that" said Cas in a quiet voice

" it's fine Cas , Gabe is pretty cool " said dean with a smile

" yeh , sure" muttered Cas

"Hey , Cas I meant to ask you earlier what did you mean by me telling you we should go was the second best thing you heard all night night?" Asked dean quietly

" oh , that .. Um I meant that the second best thing I had heard all night was you saying we should go " Cas said with a Toothy grin

"So... What was the first thing?" Whispered dean

" this is gonna sound cheesy , but the first best thing I heard all night was you admitting you had a crush on me..." Muttered Cas with a shy smile

Deans breath caught In his throat and he could feel the blush creeping up his Neck , he swallowed hard , his mouth was bone dry " I need water" said dean a little to quickly before springing to his feet and startling Cas in the process .

" GOD , fuck dean chill out " shouted Cas 

"Sorry .. I .. Water I need water "said dean before speed walking to the kitchen

" Dean, look I'm sorr- "

"It's fine Castiel really" shouted dean from the kitchen which he didn't have to do judging by the thickness of the wall you could whisper and still be heard.

Cas cringed at the use of his full name "dean my leg ? Hello still bleeding "

" oh yeh sorry " said dean walking back to where Cas was sitting

" you gotta put pressure on it , here " dean handed Cas a black bandana from his jean pocket

"This should stop the bleeding until Gabe gets back "

" thank you dean if you didn't find me I would probably be dead " Cas smiled weakly

 

 

Dean had not noticed how close him and Cas where sitting until he felt Cas' hand graze his right thigh this caused shivers to run up deans spine , his hearth was beating so hard he was positive Cas could hear it

" oh , um sorry " said Cas turning his head to hide the blush

" look who's the timid one now " dean joked

" shut up , AssButt " replied Cas

" AssButt? , really Cas " said dean with a hint of sarcasm

" I need to work on my insults " Cas turned his head to look at dean there faces only mere inches away ,

dean turned his head slightly and Cas leaped at the chance , pushing his lips to deans and letting his tongue slid out begging for access , dean opened his mouth just enough to let Cas' tongue explore his mouth The door opened and in walked Gabe

" hey fellas I'm Ho- " Gabe stopped in his tracks to see Cas and dean making out on the couch Gabe cleared his throat and this sent the boys catapulting from each other , Gabe laughed at his brothers raw lips and mussed up hair

" THE FUCK GABE?" Cas screamed

" I got the stuff " Gabe held up the brown paper bag and giggled

" should I get condoms ?"

Dean let out a choked sound which caused both Cas and Gabe to laugh " is lover boy a virgin? "Gabe acted surprised

" I don't know maybe we should find out" Cas said Dean hoped they where joking

" well dean-o have you ever done the horizontal tango with a other human? " asked Gabe with a wiggle of his eyebrows

" N-n-No " dean stuttered

Gabe whispered something to Cas with which Cas replied " yea he knows"

"Have you ever done it with an alpha werewolf?" Gabe asked with a smirk

Deans eyes widened and he felt the blush on his cheek but the worst part of it was he could feel himself harden in his jeans , dean looked away and tried to hide his shame

"Shou- shouldn't we take the bullet out of his leg" dean stuttered trying to change the subject

" oh yeh sure , here" said Gabe handing dean the bag of supplies

"Hey Cas , bite down on this " dean said and then handing Cas the bandana which was once in his leg Dean runs the tweezers and needle under scolding water before pouring some jack over Cas' leg

" innnfh" mumbled Cas

"Don't be such a wuss " laughed Gabe

Dean threaded the needle and tied it at the end "Cas I'm gonna take out the bullet okay ?"

"Hmmhp" mumbled Cas Dean picked up the tweezers and proceeded to take out the bullet

" ummmph" Cas mumbled and his whole body stiffened

"Cas relax , it will be over soon" soothed dean just before digging the tweezers in harder and finally finding the bullet , once the bullet was removed dean once again poured some more jack over the wound and started to sow it shut

" see you're fine you pussy" joked Gabe

" shut up Gabe , dean give me that bottle" hissed Cas Dean grasped the bottle and room a long gulp before handing it to Cas

" you go toy boy" said Gabe with a wink

" shut up" mumbled dean


	4. Rare creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter : slipknot - before I forget   
> * metal music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait  
> School is pretty poopy :3

Cas looked surprised when dean handed him the bottle

"What?"asked dean with a smile

"Sorry, you just don't seem like the type who drinks" said Cas quietly as the blush creeped onto his cheeks ,

dean found it cute when Cas got embarrassed

"Dude , jack is like apple juice to me" said dean with a chuckle

"Alcoholism at such a young age ? That's bad " said Gabe with a frown

"Big words for such a small man" growled dean

" wow dean cruel , I like it" said Cas with a loud laugh and a wink Dean once again felt that all to familiar heat creeping up the back of his neck but he had no time to reply as his phone began to ring ,

the caller ID said it was Sam dean pressed the accept call button "Hey Sammy" said dean before putting his finger to his lips signalling Cas and Gabe to be quiet

"Dean ?, where are you it's 4 am " Sam said he sounded worried

" I'm still looking for Ca- the alpha " dean stuttered

" oh ... Um ok , dad is freaking out he left about 10 minutes ago" said Sam sadly

" what? Do you know where he went ? " Cas and Gabe where getting to there feet at this moment but dean signalled them to sit down with a movement of his hand

" probably to get some beer " Sam said with a disgusted tone in his voice

" ok , call me if he comes back will yah sammy? " dean said sadly

" um yeh sure , dean don't do anything stupid "

Dean hung up ,Cas began to speak but Gabe shushed him

"We should get some shut eye " said Gabe quietly

" um I'll sleep on the couch" said Cas " dean you can sleep in my bed"

"You sure Cas ? Cause your legs pretty bad?" Asked dean

" yeah I'm sure dean" Cas took a throw pillow and placed it under his head before closing his eyes to sleep .

 

Gabe showed dean to Cas' room before leaving to go to his own dean opened the door to the dark room and flicked on the light to revile a plain white walled room with a queen sized bed in the centre .

 

Dean toed off his shoes and un-buckled his jeans before switching off the light and sliding into the bed he inhaled the scent of Cas it smelled like coffee and lemongrass a weird mixture .

 

Dean shut his eyes and was asleep in no time Dean woke up shivering he squinted at the clock on the wall it read 6:30am it was still dark out , dean flung his legs over the side of the bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water , Dean entered the kitchen it was dark but he could see Cas on the couch "Cas ? You awake?" Whispered dean There was no reply ,

dean picked up a small blanket that was hanging on the back of the kitchen chair ,he turned to put it over Cas but was startled by the two large dark shadows which seemed to be sporting out of Cas' shoulder blades dean extended an arm expecting to grab just air but when his finger tips collided with what felt like... Feathers ? Dean leaped back

 

" What the fuck ?!?" Dean almost shouted Cas jerked awake his eyes full of fear

"What ?!" Said Cas "what is it!?"

" you have freaking wings?, please tell me this is a joke your a werewolf not a fucking fairy" exclaimed dean

" ugh" said Cas looking over his shoulder "I should of told you sooner dean I'm sorry "

"Told me what exactly ?" Hissed dean

" dean um I'm a rare creature you see " said Cas his face white washed by the moon light

"What are you?" Asked dean with wonder

" I'm a angel and human hybrid dean" said Cas in a calm tone

" what ?! , but your a werewolf " said dean

" yes I was rather unlucky and I got bit by a alpha a while back" said Cas his voice quieter now

 

The kitchen light was turned on ,dean spun around to see Gabriel standing in the door way with wide eyes

"Cassie are you okay , why are your wings showing?" Said Gabe in a suspicious voice

"I'm fine Gabe , they must of manifested when I was having a nightmare" said Cas quietly

"Um , anyone care to explain this to me ?" Said dean

"You may want to have a seat dean it a long story" said Gabe


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter : muse - uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have exams coming up sorry :3  
> I'll try update as soon as I can !  
> Enjoy

Gabe began to lay out the story of their mother and father , mother being human and father being an angel . Gabe told dean that the two met when their mother praised for help when she was taken off the streets by a demon , that their father smithed the demon and then instantly fell for their mother there and then

 

"And a little bit of lovin' and here we are" said Gabe with a smirk" and yes we are all hybrids, pretty cool right ?"

" so you and Cas are nephilims ?" Asked dean

" and our brother lucifer" said Cas

"Luci is a great big bag of dicks, but he is our brother" sighed Gabe

"Wait , lucifer ? As in the devil?" Said dean

"I'm sure you know about my family's company ? , the morning star newsagents " asked Cas

"Well yeh obviously " said dean" but who names there son after the devil?"

"Our parents.." Said Gabe 

"pretty stupid name I know but he is a horrible brother he won't even buy me Christmas presents "

"Shut up Gabe " sighed Cas

Dean gazed out the window , it was starting to get bright outside

"So how is Cas also a werewolf ?" Asked dean

"Well Cassie here decided it was a great idea to run away when he was 14" said Gabe

Cas started to blush furiously "Gabe you Assbutt , shut up" hissed Cas

" chill Cassie" chuckled Gabe "It's Cas .." Mumbled Cas 

 "Well .. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" said dean

" now that you mention it dean-o , I know this great 24 hour breakfast joint I could drive there and pick us up some breakfast ?" Asked Gabe

" sounds great " said dean

" you hungry Cas?" 

"I thought you'd never ask !" Sighed Cas " I want pancakes "

" oh I could go for pancakes right now " said Gabe who licked his lips at the thought

" what about you dean-o?"

" pancakes sound great " said dean with a grin

"Right that's sorted I'm gonna get on some pants and go " yawned Gabe.

 

Gabe waltzed out of the room leaving Cas and dean on there own Dean didn't know why he was blushing , he quickly turned his head when Cas made eye contact with him

"You blushing Winchester ? " asked Cas with a smirk His eyes sparkled

" what , no!" Said dean in a high pitched voice

"Lier" mumbled Cas before he stood up and made his way over to dean who was now sitting on the floor looking down at his lap

"You're cute when you're shy " said Cas with a wink

Dean felt like his face was going to melt off with the heat of his cheeks "Shut up" wined dean 

Cas kneeled down in front of dean and placed his finger under deans chin before lifting deans head so he was looking at Cas , Deans tongue slipped out to wet his lips a habit he picked up a while back Cas' eyes flicked to deans lips ,his eyes darkening he looked up at dean before pulling him into a soft kiss Dean moaned into the kiss opening his mouth to allow Cas' tongue to explore They heard the door shut, Cas pulled away Dean let out a pathetic whine

"It's okay baby" said Cas making his way to the couch and sitting down before spreading his legs , he patted his left thigh signalling dean to stand up and make his way to the couch and straddle Cas Cas' hand moved to deans waist and he pulled him closer. Dean gasped as he didn't expect the movement


	6. Love maybe ?

Cas chuckled at deans reaction

"You're such a virgin " laughed Cas

"Am not" replied dean

A grin pulled at Cas' lips " are too" he sing songed

" really ?" Asked dean with a raised eyebrow

"Really." Replied Cas

"Maybe "really" can be our always " mocked dean

" I like the sound of that" said Cas with a shy smile before moving to kiss deans neck , dean groaned as Cas placed soft kisses up his neck and near his jawline

"We are pathetic" chuckled dean

"No I'm awesome , you're pathetic " added Cas with a cheeky smirk

"Hey , shut up!"

"Make me " said Cas

Dean smacked their lips together not caring that he may have chipped a Tooth , Castiel hummed into deans mouth before pulling away to breathe

" well then" laughed Cas Dean was blushing hard at this point .

'God I'm such a virgin' he thought to him self Dean looked down at Cas , his pupils dark from lust , deans dick twitched at the the sight

"Like what you see ? " asked Cas with a cocky grin

" I- I um ... Yes .. Wait no , fuck" stuttered dean

" you are fucking adorable " exclaimed Cas before capturing deans lips with a kiss

"Want me to take care of that" stated Cas looking down at deans bulge which was totally visible In his jeans

"Oh .. Um sorry I got excited " muttered dean

" you ain't the only one Winchester " Cas said with a slight blush creeping up his neck

'Is this really happening ?' Thought dean .

dean pinched his arm to make sure

"Why did you do that ?" Asked Cas

"Just making sure this isn't a dream" said dean refusing to make eye contact with Cas

" you dream about me often?" Asked Cas Dean felt his dick jump at the question , which also caused the all to familiar heat to climb up his neck

"Only some times" said dean quietly

"That's.... That's really fucking hot " said Cas before seizing deans mouth with a sloppy open mouth kiss Dean began to grind down onto Cas cause him to buck up to meet deans movement Dean pulled away and whispered " I want you" into Cas' ear , loving the way Cas shivered at hearing it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter after the long wait I'm really busy I swear I'll write a long one :3


	7. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter tonight -seether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long my school work is hard

"Oh fuck yes" said Cas with a growl , at this moment Cas' phone decided to ring playing his ringtone evil angel -breaking Benjamin

"Oh for fuck sake" sighed Cas

" that ringtone is fucking perfect " laughed dean "it describes you perfectly "

"You , the mullet rock dean Winchester heard of BB ?!" Said Cas with mocked surprise 'did he just call me a evil angel?' Thought Cas but he said nothing 

 

"Who hasn't heard of them at this point ? " Laughed dean

"Ravers ? " laughed Cas

"Suppose" Cas looked at the caller ID "it's Gabe" he sighed

"Well answer it ?" Suggested dean

 

"Hello?" Questioned Cas

"Hey bro , slight problem .. Um .. How do I say this"

Cas started panicking slightly ,"what Gabe , what is it, spit it out !"

"They have no maple syrup .. What type of pancake joint has no syrup ?!?" Said Gabe through the phone

" Jesus fuck , Gabe I will kill you , I nearly pissed myself " huffed Cas

"That's not attractive " giggled Gabe

" what's happened ?" Questioned dean

Cas covered the mouth piece , "Gabe panicked over the lack of syrup at the pancake joint" said Cas with a roll of his eyes

" what pancake joint has no syrup ? " asked dean

"that's what I said " shouted Gabe

"anyway I'm on my way back so .. Be decent .. My eyes are too young "

"Your eyes are too young ? Remember garth ? Jesus I'm still not touching that plate" said Cas with a shiver

"Plate..?" Asked dean

"Don't ask , oh fuck don't ask" grunted Cas

" sorry bro he was kinky " hummed Gabe

"Jesus Gabe " Cas winced at the memory

"Okay I'm gonna hang up so I don't get arrested, wouldn't want that again " singsonged Gabe

 

"Okay,bye " Cas sighed "Bye Gabe !" Shouted dean

" so what do we do now ?"

 

"We maybe should ... Um put this on hold for a while" sighed Cas " N-not that I don't want to because trust me I do ,but Gabe is on his way and I don't want him to see you naked , that's for my eyes only "Cas said with a growl .

 

Dean felt his dick twitch , "traitor" thought dean "Yeah sure I understand " said dean in a quite voice

 

" you are way to cute" said Cas with a laugh .

" hey shut up " said dean " um I'm gonna move now" " oh yeah you should " added Cas

 

Dean fell sidewards onto the other side of the couch 'smooth' he thought to himself "um .. What do you wanna do ?" Dean said while casually adjusting himself 

"I don't about you but my throat is as dry as a desert " Cas said before getting up to get a glass of water "want a glass?"

"yeah , actually thank you" said dean with small smile 

"dean.. " 

"yeah Cas ?" Questioned dean 

" I don't know what it is but you make me feel different when I'm around you" said Cas with a sigh " fuck , that sounded creepy "

"no .. No Cas it's not creepy " dean made his way over to Cas "it's perfect " 

dean took hold of Cas' face and kissed him hard ,"Castiel you are not creepy , you are amazing " said dean with a smile 

"dean Winchester you will be the death of me " 

they stood there for what felt like forever foreheads against each other , not saying a word , it was perfect...

then the door opened , "PANCAKES" shouted Gabe 

" for fuck sake" added Cas 

dean just laughed .

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of this fanfic please leave feedback on it ,since it's my first don't leave any mean things please and also should I continue this story or not ? :3


End file.
